Love and Enchanting Darkness
by FieryBeauty24
Summary: Belle has something bad happen to her and she finds herself going on a quest to the enchanting forest to find the Enchantress Sanctuary. The Beast leaves his castle because his significant other can't stand the sight of him. Belle and the Beast both journey together through the forest and through time they end up falling for each other. *Story based on true experiences
1. Chapter 1 Two Lives Change Forever

Chapter 1 Two Lives Change Forever

**Belle**

Life in the French village seemed anything but ordinary. The townspeople were friendly to each other and busied themselves with their daily routine. A young girl with a heart shaped face, brown eyes, a pert nose, and full red lips. Wearing a sky-blue dress with white long sleeves dressed like a maiden was walking around with a book in front of her face. Belle took a second to look up at the sky-blue skies and the white clouds above. She felt as if today of all days was perfect, with the beautiful weather and no Gaston around begging her to be his wife on a daily basis. Belle ignored the usual stares that the townspeople had given her on a daily basis. Though she keeps reminding herself not to worry about what other people think of her. In the back of her mind there are doubts resurfacing telling her that she should stop acting so odd.

'_I am who I am and I should not act like a clone to please them. I would not be happy with myself if I did decide to be one.' _Belle thought to herself feeling exasperated with her own doubts.

She had looked down at her book again and found a blank page and writing had appeared inscribed within a few lines saying:

_There once was a young maiden in a village._

_Who looks forward to going on daring adventures?_

_Instead, of reading about heroines and heroes adventure's._

_She does not yet know what she will be getting into._

_Once she's on her first adventure._

After Belle had read the few lines that she assumed was a poem had faded away from the blank page and then the words reappeared on the page she was going to read next. She had started to wonder if something magical was going on around her, but she wanted to wait until she made it back home to her father and siblings. Belle was not paying any attention to what was going on around the village. As she was about to walk pass a dim alley there was a shadow figure watching Belle.

The shadow figure was walking out carefully and cautiously, so that Belle would not have a chance to run away. The figure is tall, has black hair tied into a ponytail, and has a masculine build. He wears a red shirt with a belt over it, black pants, orange gloves, and brown boots. He held his shot gun firmly in his left hand. Gaston's lips formed into a sneaky smirk as he yanked Belle by the waist with one hand and his other hand covered her mouth, so she would not be able to scream for help. Belle's eyes widened in shock as her book made a thud on the cobble sidewalk and she was scared to know what was going to happen to her next.

"Belle don't try to fight me. You know that you can't win." Gaston said sweetly to Belle as he stroked her face as he moved up closer to her.

"Gaston please leave me alone! What do you want from me?" Belle said to Gaston in a firm tone as she backed away from him.

Gaston ignored what Belle said to him and he pulled her into a tight hug and he was whispering into her ear. Telling her about how beautiful she was and that he wanted all of her, and wanted her to feel the same way for him. Once Belle heard that she squeezed out of the hug and started running towards the villa's courtyard full of people. Gaston grew angry with Belle and started running after her. Belle was sure that she was going to be free, but a strong hand caught her flowing dress and pulled her back hard. She had went in blinding speed flying backwards and hit the brick wall facing Gaston a few inches away from her face.

"Now I got you where I wanted you to be." Gaston said to Belle in a husky tone as he began feeling over her hair, rubbing her stomach, and rubbing his body against her repeatedly.

Gaston let out an aroused sigh after he rubbed himself against Belle, for so long and told her to leave before anybody would be suspicious. Belle felt like her whole body had went numb and became weightless. It was hard for her to believe that she was happy to have a new book to read and then it all seemed like a distant memory compared to the tragedy she had just endured.

'_Why didn't I just scream for help? Instead, of having to endure the terrible act that scared me completely.' _Belle thought to herself as she picked up her book and basket, too.

"Are you thinking about becoming my wife?" Gaston asked Belle as he reached out for her hand.

Belle hurriedly snatched her hand away from his grasp and looked at him, with such hatred and disgust that she wanted him to stop pursuing her and go after the triplet blonde girls who she knows are still pining for him.

"Why aren't you chasing around those blonde triplet girls? I'm sure that one of them would love to marry you." Belle said to Gaston noticing how he walked up closer to her.

"I feel nothing for those girls. I want to be with you and have you all to myself," Gaston said to Belle as he grasped her hands as he leaned his head down towards hers.

'_No please don't let him kiss me. I would rather be consumed in my own chaotic darkness then to be his woman.'_ Belle thought to herself though she felt dirty in the inside.

Gaston's lips were an inch before hers and Belle breathed in his breath that smelled sweet to her. Belle could have sworn she could hear her heart beating. She felt like fainting any second now from all the recent excitement. Finally, she had built up enough strength and courage to get away from him.

"Don't worry, Belle. I will see you again." Gaston said to Belle's retreating back.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beast<strong>

Later on that same day it was nighttime far away from the village; in the deep woods there is a pristine castle. The ruler of this castle was named Prince Adam and he was feeling cozy enjoying the dreary weather. Until, there was a knock at the door that echoed throughout the castle. They young man with blondish-brown hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing a white shirt and red pants, with fair skin had walked up to the door. As he opened the door he saw a short old lady, with a hooked nose and humped back wearing a black cloak with the hood over her head.

"Good evening, sir. Would you let an old beggar spend the night in your warm castle?" The old beggar said to Adam kindly.

"I would never let anybody repulsive as you enter my castle," Adam said to the old beggar.

"You didn't let me finish saying what I was going to offer. For the stay as a thank you I am going to give you a rose." The old beggar said as she pulled out a healthy, red rose from her cloak pocket.

Adam looked at the rose and then at the old beggar. He couldn't believe that she was expecting him to take a rose as her token of thanks. He could feel his cheeks flaring up that was when, he was sure that he was about to get angry. Adam balled his hands into fists and could feel his anger rising even more. The old beggar's mouth flopped open in surprise over the young prince about to throw a tantrum.

"Wench I have listened to what you had to say and I refuse to let you step foot any further in my castle!" Adam said to the old beggar practically growling out the words to her.

Lightning had struck and brightened the sky up the old beggar raised her head up and Adam looked down at her with fury in his blue eyes. The old lady pulled her hood back and transformed into a tall and statuesque young woman. She has a fair complexion and long, blondish-brown hair, a crown on her head, and she wore a yellow-green dress that dragged down to her feet. Adam was awed by this young woman's beauty it made him instantly want to apologize to her.

"It's a shame that you have everything your heart desires, but you are blind to not see the real meaning of beauty." The enchantress said to Adam in a remorseful tone.

"My apologies, Mademoiselle. Beauty is obviously seen from the outside." Adam said to the Enchantress.

"Your weak apology and answer saddens me. You have proven that there is no love in your heart from your shallow words." The Enchantress said to Adam as she whipped out her wand from thin air.

Adam was about to ask the Enchantress what she was going to do to him. Nevertheless, she waved her hand in front of him and then Adam had started levitating in mid-air. The gold magic dust swirled all around him and he was trying to break out of the magic hold, but he was bound by the enchantress spell. He began to roar out in pain, but it sounded more animal than man. Brown fur had grew out on his head and face, his teeth turned into fangs, then his arms and legs, but his feet grew out longer than the average man. He grew out a tail and little black horns on his head, too. His clothes had huge rips and tears in them when he floated down to the ground.

"What have you done to me?" Adam roared out to the enchantress furiously.

"You cannot put the blame on me because you believe that beauty can only be seen on the outside." The enchantress said to Adam as she turned transparent and then disappeared.

Adam could hear her faint voice saying:

_There is someone out there that is cursed like you._

_But that person is your only key._

_To setting you free from your own misery._

_Be patient and when the time is right that person will come to you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Belle<strong>_

Alone in the cottage that Belle and her father calls home didn't seem like it to her anymore. She wondered how could something that didn't seem like a big deal, but now as she is leaning on the wooden door. Thinking about how happy she was to have a new book, but after what Gaston had done to her and made her feel completely helpless.

'_I could tell, Father what happened to me. However, most likely he would end up spreading the incident to the whole town.' _Belle thought to herself in exasperation.

Belle walked over towards the sitting area where her book sat on the coffee table. She picked up the book and then turned around as she found herself facing the enchantress.

"Oh hello. Who are you?" Belle said to the enchantress politely.

"I'm just an enchantress and I have some important things to tell you. Belle please just listen to me," The enchantress said to Belle.

Belle wanted to know how the enchantress knew her name, but she didn't want to be rude towards her guest. Just looking at her it instantly brought back a memory of a strange poem that reoccurred in her book. She wondered if that was what the enchantress wanted to talk about with her.

"I have foreseen that something bad has happened to you, so I have decided to make your dream into a reality." The enchantress said to Belle casually.

"Ever since I was little I always had dreams going to a faraway land that never existed. I would love for you to fake her excitement; as she tried to get over Gaston feeling all over her.

Subconsciously, through Belle's mind she could feel him holding her hand and touching her body. Her brown eyes widened when she felt like Gaston was breathing heavily down her neck. Belle gasped out loud in shock and slowly began to realize that she was still in the cottage alone with an enchantress. She could feel that her adrenaline was lowering and within seconds everything seemed to make only little sense to her.

"In order to go on your dream adventure. You will have to leave the one that you love the most behind. In order to gain another love that is cursed like you." The enchantress recited to Belle.

"Love is one of the most powerful things in human nature. Leaving my love for my father behind for a while will be difficult, but I am willing to do anything to break this curse that has been put on me." Belle said to the enchantress intuitively.

Belle never thought that if she was magically offered a chance to go on an adventure. She never would have guessed that she would have to leave her father behind. A thought has crossed her mind that there must be a reason why the enchantress wants her to abandon her father runaway on an adventure as a cursed maiden. She knew that abandoning her love for her father, and getting away from the cottage would be the greatest thing to ever happen to her. Belle knew despite what choice she was about to make that her father would not be mad about her decision.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beast<strong>

If it was possible to change what he said earlier to the enchantress, Adam without a doubt would never have said those ugly words to the old hag if he had known how beautiful she was. In the foyer of his castle he was sulking over the enchantress turning him into a beast.

"My face is hideous and covered in fur, my hands look twice the size of a man, and my feet are way bigger than the average man." Adam said to Lumiere angrily as he paced back and forth.

"No, no, Adam you must not think so negatively. You heard what the enchantress said there's somebody out there who equals your misery." Lumiere said to Adam in a calm voice.

"Lumiere I no longer want to be called Adam, for now on call me Beast." Beast said to Lumiere furiously.

Lumiere looked up at Beast and could see his clear blue eyes darken as he glared icily ahead.

"I will just be on my way, Master." Lumiere said to Beast trying to hide the timidness in his voice.

Beast stood like a statue looking at the heavy wooden door, but he was not admiring the craftsmanship. His thoughts were wandering on what his parents would think of him, whenever they would invite him to see them on Christmas. Then he had thought about all the young girls wanting to marry him, so they could become a princess and have no care in the world for the rest of their lives. Even though he had never felt like he had met a young woman that was desirable enough for him. Until, he met Adelaide who instantly fell in love with him for his looks a few months ago. She had no idea that he was a beast yet, and he knew that she was going to be home soon. He wondered if Adelaide would be able to break the curse instead of another woman. The beast even wondered why the enchantress would try to set him up, with another woman to be the only one to break his curse.


	2. Chapter 2 Soulless Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note: **A special thank you to my first reviewer Over the Winter Wall this chapter is dedicated to her, and I am so happy to say that I am back to uploading once again on this site.

**Chapter 2 Soulless Eyes of the Beholder**

**Date Written: 7/12/12**

**Belle**

Belle is just the youngest maiden girl out of her two eldest sisters and she has three brothers as well. She stood up in awe at the enchantress. Little did Belle know her two sisters were eavesdropping on her conversation with the enchantress.

The oldest sister has an oval shape face, long dark brown hair that stops at the middle of her back, her eyes are olive-green, and she's wearing a red maiden dress similar to Belle's. Jolie is the tallest one out of her two sisters. The other sister has a round face, shoulder length dark brown hair, her eyes are light-blue, and she is wearing a green maiden dress similar to Belle and Jolie. Mirielle along with Jolie wanted to know why the enchantress was in their home.

"What is a witch doing at our house?" Mirielle asked Jolie in a harsh whisper.

"How should I know? Belle is the oddest maiden ever! Even when we were middle class a few men flocked all over her, but she never told me what happened to them." Mirielle said to Jolie in a bitter tone.

"I heard at our old town that Beauty only cared about father and her stupid obsession with books." Jolie said to Mirielle in her monotone voice.

Mirielle sighed and then rolled her eyes as she shushed at Jolie to be quiet. They looked from a far at Belle and the beautiful enchantress still talking to each other.

"Enchantress I have come to a decision and I am willing to leave my love for my father behind, to pursue my dream to go on my adventure and see the world." Belle said to the enchantress confidently.

"You have made a wise choice; that not too many young women would consider to sacrifice," The enchantress said to Belle.

"Since I have made my decision I will have to go upstairs and pack up my things." Belle said to the enchantress about to run upstairs in a hurry.

"That won't be necessary I have packed up everything that I know you will need. I will be here for you whenever you are in danger or need some guidance." The enchantress said to Belle as she faded away.

Belle turned around and saw her two sisters standing on top of the stairs. She was shocked that they were there all the time. She knew that her two sisters would ridicule her, for sacrificing love to go on a dream adventure. Belle knew her sisters never thought about love as a special bond between a man and a woman. All their vain minds were thinking about was marrying rich men, so they could leave the old cottage.

"Dearest Beauty I cannot believe you are sacrificing to leave your love for father behind." Mirielle said to Belle in with fake astonishment.

"Mirielle even heroes have to leave something behind that they cherish the most. Then in the end of the hero's journey the hero gains something that he or she never expected to have." Belle said to Mirielle casually as she walked up the steps.

"Don't be so melodramatic about leaving our cottage and country life behind," Jolie said to Belle in a threatening tone.

Belle rolled her eyes, squeezed by her sisters, and walked up the stairs to the first door that led to the bedroom she shared with her sisters. She knew that she was all ready to go, but she could not just leave home for a while without leaving a letter for her father behind. A pad of lineless paper and a pen sat on her small bureau; Belle picked up the items and sat down on her bed.

_Dear Papa,_

_I will not be here whenever you come back from the village. I have gotten a once in a lifetime opportunity to go on my adventure that I have always dreamed of. Therefore, I have made my decision to take it since I am going through a traumatic experience right now. I have no idea how long I will be gone, so please do not worry about me. Somehow, I will be able to write you another letter soon._

Belle

After she wrote the letter then neatly folded the letter up, and entrusted Jolie and Mirielle to give it to their father whenever he returned. Jolie and Mirielle shared a telepathic evil glint with each other and told Belle to leave before dark sneaks up on her.

"I love you, sisters." Belle said to Jolie and Mirielle as she walked down the stairs walking towards the front door.

"We love you, too Beauty!" Jolie and Mirielle said in a fake sincere voice.

"Good Riddance to her. I'm glad that she's gone. Why should we give father her precious letter when our prayers have finally been answered?" Mirielle said to Jolie with a devilish grin on her face, while her eyes sparkled with glee and satisfaction.

"Jolie why are you looking like that? Belle is gone forever. I doubt she will come back alive. Who knows maybe a death telegram will arrive to our cottage sooner or later." Mirielle said to Jolie coolly.

"I just came up with a plan. Lovely, Belle entrusted me with this letter. We are going to make sure that father and our brothers will be filled with complete misery and heartache." Jolie said to Mirielle as she wrote down a fake letter and read:

_Dear Papa,_

_I tire of living as a poor maiden in this little cottage. I have decided to kill myself and I am not sorry for what I am going to do. That's if a rich man doesn't wed me or Gaston the handsomest hunter._

_Belle_

Jolie and Mirielle smiled at each other. Soon after Belle was out of their sight, the girl's three brothers and father came up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beast<strong>

"Enchantress I need to discuss my punishment." The Beast asked aloud to the enchantress waiting for her to appear in thin air.

"Adam what is there to discuss? You will embrace the beast that you are on the outside. Like I said there is a young girl out there who is miserable in the inside, but she has her own beauty on the outside." The enchantress said to Beast sternly.

"I don't want to be called Adam that's my human name. Just call me, Beast since I am one now." Beast said to the enchantress.

"There is one rule I will enforce you not to do." The enchantress said to Beast.

Beast looked at the enchantress with a quizzical expression on his beastly face. He was shocked that she was going to enforce something else on him. Before he could say a word, the enchantress had started speaking.

"You cannot hold the young girl captive in your castle. She will have to come to you willingly and once she does. She cannot leave the castle grounds until the curse is broken." The enchantress said to Beast.

"I will do as you say, Enchantress. Why would I want to hold a young maiden captive? If I would have done that I would think of myself more than a monster then I am now." Beast said to the Enchantress with sadness in his voice.

The enchantress looked into the Beast's eyes trying to stall on what she was going to say to him next.

"Beast I didn't imply that you would be bitter and selfish enough to keep her trapped like an animal. I was just giving you a warning and now I must go…" The enchantress said to Beast as she began to fade away.

Beast did not want to talk to any of the people that were tending to his every need whenever he would request it. He requested them to go in their rooms so he could be alone and wallow in his own misery. Beast raised his arms towards his beastly face and could see that his hands were twice the size of a human male's and that the hairs on them were thick like a wild beast. His blue eyes became glassy as if he wanted to shed tears of anguish and sadness over how beastly his hands looked. Then, Beast looked at himself in the mirror that was standing right in front of him hanging on the wall, and when he saw his face and how he looked a deformed beast with many animal features a deep guttural roar came out of his throat and through his mouth.

_'I am so ugly and hideous! What kind of young maiden would ever learn to love a beast like me and turn me back into a prince?' _Beast thought to himself as he kept on roaring at his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Belle<strong>

Belle was looking around for the things that she needed that the enchantress promised that she would give to her. The woods looked spooky, grim, and ominous there was no animals in sight.

_'Belle this is where your journey begins, but remember what I am about to tell you.' _The enchantress said to Belle through her mind.

_'Wait enchantress before you tell me what you have to say. I want to know what your name is.' _Belle said to the enchantress through her mind.

_'My name is Dahlia, my loving Beauty.' _Dahlia said to Belle through her mind.

_'Dahlia is a beautiful name.' _Belle said to Dahlia through her mind.

_'Thank you and what I have to tell you are vital information. The woods have changed as far as you can see. Nothing is what it seems in those woods anymore. What you need is in those woods and I will guide them to you. Those woods will change who you are and make you out to become a dark maiden or a light maiden. You will never be the person that you once were anymore.' _Dahlia said to Belle through her mind as her voice was trying to fade away.

_'What do you mean I will never be the same again? I don't understand what you are trying to tell me.' _Belle thought to Dahlia in a panic as she tried to process her words.


	3. Chapter 3 Beast's Dilemma

**A/N: I am sorry for the long overdue 3rd chapter and I apologize for it being short. I am still building up the world around the two main characters. In the way I see our society today and from personal experience as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Beast's Dilemma<strong>

**Beast**

"Adam, sweetheart I am back from my trip," A female's voice shouted out to the Beast through the closed front door of the castle.

Beast had stopped mourning over not being human and handsome as he listened to Adelaide's voice. He walked over to the front door and opened it. Beast took in Adelaide Capucine Papineau's beauty and rose pink dress that showed off her breasts, her round face and light make-up brought out her green eyes, and her dark brown hair was curled and laid down to her waist, and she proudly looked at her engagement ring in admiration with a smile on her face.

"Adelaide I want to know do you love me?" Beast asked Adelaide in a soft voice trying his hardest to hide his beastly voice.

"Of course I love you," Adelaide said to the Beast as she kept admiring her gold ring with diamonds all around the band.

"Would you want to be with me despite what I look like now?" Beast asked Adelaide as he secretly hoped that she would say "yes" to him.

Adelaide looked into the Beast's blue eyes and then she looked again as her eyes widened in shock and then she screamed a blood curdling scream. She couldn't believe that he looked like a mutated animal and she demanded the Beast about what was going on. The Beast told Adelaide everything that had happened to him, but the only thing that he didn't tell her was that he was meant to be with someone else and not her.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this? I don't love you! You are not even the handsome man that I want to be with. I wanted to be your queen, but I might as well forget about that." Adelaide said to the Beast frantically.

"Adele don't be ridiculous. You just told me that you loved me and now that I look like a monster. You just take your words away from me," Beast said to Adelaide as he reached his hand out to touch her face.

Adelaide stepped away from the Beast as if he had the plague. The Beast couldn't believe that the woman who kept claiming that she loved him had never loved him at all.

'_Lust can never substitute for real love and you will see that for yourself in the near future. Lust destroys lives and people who are in lust with each other they never work out and they are left broken hearted.'_ Dahlia said to the Beast through his thoughts.

"Maybe since my looks displeases you so much you can leave, Adele. You are unworthy to even have that ring on your finger. Give the ring back to me and don't ever return to my castle this arrangement is off," Beast said to Adelaide as he tried his hardest to hold in the hurt and anger that he was feeling.

"I only loved you for your looks and the idea of being queen. There was nothing more or less that I wanted from you. I just wanted your body and for you to be mine," Adelaide said to the Beast as she shouted at him with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Belle<strong>

She could feel something pulling out of her soul. It felt agonizing as Belle tried to think of pure thoughts to keep whatever was tugging her soul out of her body. However, she lost the fight as she saw the white orb coming out the middle of her chest. Belle gasped as she grasped her chest as she stared in shock at the white orb floating right in front of her eyes.

_'My soul is out of my body and I feel so empty,' _Belle thought to herself as she felt her eyes water with tears.

However, Belle pulled herself together and kept reminding herself. That Dahlia was testing her to see how well she would do without a soul. Belle felt her eyes widen up in fear and her full lips had parted as she struggled to breathe.

'_Belle stopped acting like this right now! Everything will come together when the time is right. I have taken your soul for a reason. You will have to earn your soul back in order to get your Beast,' _Dahlia said to Belle through her mind.

Belle had stopped panicking and pushed herself forward to get through the woods. She noticed that the more she walked through the woods. She noticed that the trees around her were distorting into weird shapes right before her eyes, the grass was turning from green to brown from each footstep she took, and the sky-blue skies had turned dreary in the woody area. Belle had assumed that this was the change that Dahlia had mentioned to her earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast<strong>

Adelaide had all of her things packed up in a carriage. She didn't even bother looking at the Beast as the carriage took her away. Beast held the engagement ring that he had given her in only a couple of months ago, and then he realized what a lustful bastard he was to believe that he was in love with her. In a way he felt relieved that she was out of his life for good because he could never remember why he loved her besides the sex that she was giving him.

"Beast are you going to find the young maiden that is the one for you?" Lumiere asked the Beast curiously.

"No, I'm just going to take a nice long walk in the woods and hopefully I will be back before dark." Beast said to Lumiere as he paced back and forth in the foyer.

"Have you given up on love just like that?" Lumiere asked the Beast with a sad look on his face.

"I don't know how to answer that right now, Lumiere. I will get back to you on that question later." Beast said to Lumiere as he walked out the front door.

'_Beast don't give up on love. Without love you would have nothing to live for, nor would you have nothing to look forward to either.'_ Dahlia said to the Beast in astonishment.

'_Dahlia what are you trying to tell me now?' _Beast asked Dahlia with impatience in his guttural voice.

'_I'm doing you a favor by helping you get to the one for you. That Adelaide girl only cares about what you look like as a human. She doesn't want to be with a beast like you. She hates you and has a broken heart because of your perverted ways and lust for sex.' _Dahlia said to Beast through his mind as her voice faded away.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting To Know You

**Date Written: 04/27/15**

Chapter 4 Getting to Know You

**Belle**

Through time Belle had made it to the middle of the woods. Until, a growling sound had made her stop at her tracks. Belle knew the growling sound was coming towards her at the right side, and she could see a tall figure that was shaped into an animal. However, she noticed that the animal was not walking on all fours. The animal was walking on two legs like it was a human being, but Belle had grown curious and decided to walk up close as possible towards the beast to get a closer look. She made it to a tree trunk and hid behind it as she looked up at the beast from head to toe. Belle saw the beast turn his head towards her way as he also walked towards her as well.

"I know you are behind that tree trunk come on out," Beast said to Belle in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry for staring at you, so long without introducing myself." Belle said to Beast as she came out of her hiding place.

"My name is Beast. What's your name?" Beast said to Belle politely.

"My name is Belle and I'm sorry for spying on you," Belle said to the Beast apologetically

Beast outstretched his arm towards Belle, so she could shake his hand. Belle hesitated at first to shake Beast's hand, but she grasped his furry hand and shook it. Belle looked into the blue eyes of the Beast, and Beast looked into Belle's brown eyes. Neither one of them could stop staring at each other until they broke away their gazes at each other.

_'For someone that looks like a beast. He sure can talk like a true gentleman.'_ Belle thought to herself.

She blushed at what happened between her and the Beast. Belle was even surprised that she didn't fear the Beast's appearance. She had assumed that since Dahlia took her soul away that her instinct of fear was taken away from her as well.

"Why is a young maiden like you out in the woods by yourself?" Beast asked Belle curiously as he kept looking into her eyes.

"I'm on a quest to find the Enchantress Sanctuary. What are you doing out here?" Belle said to Beast as she broke her gaze away from him.

"Would you mind me accompanying you on your journey?" Beast asked Belle as he watched her eyes looking around nervously.

"It would be great if you came along with me. I do need the company after my traumatic day," Belle said to the Beast as she gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast<strong>

'_Belle seems like something is going on serious in her mind. Hopefully, through time if she feels comfortable enough to talk to me about then I will be there for her,' _Beast thought to himself as he looked at Belle as they started walking together onwards into the woods.

"Beast why are you out here in the woods?" Belle asked Beast as she looked up at him.

"I was a human man who was a jerk to an old beggar," Beast said to Belle casually as he grunted with regret over the memory.

"You were unkind to an old beggar? How could you be so cruel to her like that?" Belle asked Beast astonished that he had did such a thing.

"Well I am learning my lesson right now, but I have no idea how long I will be punished." Beast said to Belle as he down casted his eyes in shame.

He noticed that Belle turned around to look at him and then she looked away from him in disbelief.

"You must feel like a terrible person and feeling cursed with your shame and guilt," Belle said to Beast secretly hoping that he would feel ashamed of himself.

"Your words are making me feel bad and I honestly do feel terrible about it." Beast said to Belle with sadness in his voice.

"Don't feel bad I'm going through something tragic and I can't get it out of my head." Belle said to Beast in a broken tone.

"You shouldn't pity me for doing something wrong," Beast said to Belle as he felt full of guilt.

Beast put his hand on Belle's right shoulder he wanted to see how she would react if he made direct contact. He noticed that Belle had frozen up with fear but he could also tell that she felt comfort in his touch. Her right arm raised up and touched Beast's furry hand and he could see that she appreciated his comfort.

"Before I completely pity you. What exactly did you do to be turned into a beast?" Belle asked Beast as she looked up at him.

Beast had told Belle everything that happened when he was human and up to his engagement break up with Adelaide.

"Did you love her?" Belle asked Beast as they continued to walk through the woods.

"To be honest I don't know why I loved her. All I remember is how great the sex and her body was," Beast said to Belle as he felt ashamed of herself.

"Sounds like you are a macho man and was in lust," Belle said to Beast feeling disgusted with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Belle<strong>

'_Ugh, Beast seems like a real gentleman. However, he seems like he doesn't know what love is about at all which is sad in a way.' Belle thought to herself as she tried not to judge Beast._

"_What was your life like up until now, Belle?" Beast asked Belle curiously._

"_I use to live in a small cottage away from town with my three brothers, two sisters, and my father. We became poor because of an incident over my papa's finances," Belle said to Beast casually._

"_Is there something troubling you that you would like to share with me?" Beast asked Belle in a concerned tone._

"_I was molested by a man name Gaston back in my town and I decided that I wanted to leave so I could go on my dream adventure," Belle said to Beast with sadness in her voice._

_Belle watched as Beast's hands formed into tight fists and she could see that he was really angry. She hoped that he wouldn't punch down a tree or roar out in anger. Beast looked down at Belle and controlled himself._

"_I can't believe a man would do such a thing to a woman," _Beast said to Belle as he closed the distance between them and gave her a hug.

"Beast you are too sweet to have let a womanizer change you so much that you have gotten yourself turned into a beast," Belle said to Beast as she tried her hardest to not cry on his shoulder.

Beast reached for Belle's hand and held it in his furry hand. She looked up at him shyly with a smile on her face. Something silver swished in between them and hit the middle of the tree where they were both standing. Belle turned around and her eyes widened with shock when she saw who threw the knife at her.

"No, it can't be you! How did you find me?" Belle shouted out to the mystery knife thrower.


	5. Chapter 5 Knowing The Enemy

**A/N: I'm a day behind uploading this chapter. I just had to make sure that I wanted it to be written the way I planned it out. The next chapter will be way better than this one. Since I had a lot of inspiration from watching OUAT's season 4 finale last Sunday night. I have so many ideas that I don't know where to start. ^^**

Date Written: 5-13-15

Chapter 5 Knowing the Enemy

**Beast**

Just looking at the knife that almost could have killed Belle made him angry. Beast looked at Gaston with rage in his eyes. So many emotions went through his head that he had to control himself from putting his hands on Gaston.

_'I want to hurt him, but I don't want to hurt Belle anymore. Since she's already hurting enough already,'_ Beast thought to himself as he took in Gaston's appearance.

Belle just stood right beside Beast as she held onto his left arm. Gaston looked at Belle with disgust as she held onto Beast.

"Belle come with me. You shouldn't be with this monster!" Gaston said to Belle as he reached out for her hand.

"I'm not going with you, Gaston. I'm staying with Beast," Belle said to Gaston bravely.

"You heard the young lady. Why don't you just walk away?" Beast said to Gaston as he grasped Belle's hand as they walked away.

"For a beast you sure can be a coward," Gaston shouted out to Beast.

Beast turned around and looked at Gaston with so much hatred in his eyes. Belle couldn't believe that Beast looked so angry at Gaston like that. She had a frightened look on her face and was wondering if the two men were going to fight in front of her or not.

'_I don't know why he's trying to force Belle to go with him. I won't let him lay a hand on her or Gaston will have to face my wrath,' _Beast thought to himself as he looked back at Belle.

Beast would have given anything to spend time talking to Belle then have to face off with Gaston. However, he kept looking at Belle as she looked back at him. He had no idea what he was feeling on his chest. Beast could feel his chest warming up and he could feel his mouth forming into a smile that made Gaston angry.

"What makes you think that my Belle would ever find you appealing?" Gaston asked Beast as his laughter echoed through the dead woods.

"I can't believe a sleaze like yourself would think of yourself more appealing to Belle than I am." Beast said to Gaston smugly.

"Belle wants somebody who's handsome and strong like myself," Gaston said to Beast as he stepped up closer to him.

"_Gaston are you crazy? Beast will slaughter you! Don't go through with this," Belle said to Gaston as she watched him pull his knife out the tree bark._

* * *

><p><strong>Belle<strong>

Wastching Gaston pull the knife out was terrifying and she had no idea what harm he would do to Beast. Belle's heart pounded against her chest and her breathing quickened. She watched Gaston raise his left arm and quickly tried to slice Beast's arm that held Belle behind him. Gaston missed and Beast smiled at the little victory of not being stabbed.

"Beast be careful with Gaston he can be very dangerous when he wants to be," Belle said to Beast as she grasped on his left shoulder tightly.

"Just grab my hand and I will hold onto it tight. We can just runaway that he will be unable to find us." Beast said to Belle as she let go of his shoulder and grabbed his hand as they both started running.

"Get back here you, lovebirds! Beast you will never have her. Belle is mine and always will be mine," Gaston shouted at Beast and Belle as they kept on running until something appeared before them.

A clear portal appeared before Beast and Belle neither one of them had given it a second thought. They ran into the portal and then ran out of the portal, and found themselves no longer in the dead woods where they left Gaston.

"It's beautiful here in these woods. I can't believe that a portal opened up for us to escape here," Belle said to Beast as he held her hand as she walked out.

"I wonder if Dahlia may have had something to do with this." Beast muttered to himself as Belle walked beside him.

Belle noticed that she heard Beast say Dahlia's name. She didn't want to talk about Dahlia to Beast until she felt comfortable enough to talk to him about her. Beast raised his left arm and gently rubbed the top of Belle's head, and pulled her into a hug closer to him. Belle chuckled softly at Beast's sweet gesture towards her.

"Is this how you get young maidens to fall for you?" Belle asked Beast as she smiled at him.

"I'm not that great at getting young maidens, Belle." Beast said to Belle.

"You are being honest with me. I was sure that you were going to lie to me," Belle said to Beast jokingly as she laughed.

Beast laughed along with Belle feeling relieved that they had escaped Gaston before any more damage could have been done. He felt so happy and warm around her that it felt unusual and he thought that whenever he looked at her that she had a glowing aura all around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast<strong>

He couldn't help hearing Gaston's words echoing through his head. To him it was like an annoying echo that was never going away.

_'Maybe one day I will be good enough for her,' _Beast thought to himself as he kept on walking.

Belle had looked up and smiled at him and he looked down in embarrassment. He felt for some reason that he was lucky enough to be around a young woman that he just met. Beast felt like nothing could ruin his moment until he saw an arrow whizz right in front of his face.

"Beast I know you didn't expect me to give up on Belle that easily. She will be my wife whether she wants to be or not," Gaston shouted to Beast as he walked out of the portal.

"He found us! What are we going to do, Beast?" Belle asked Beast as she looked at him.

"I don't know what we are going to do. I was trying to be a gentleman with this man, but he just doesn't know when to quit." Beast said to Belle as he balled up his hands into fists.

"Are you ready to fight me, Beast? Whoever wins, which it will be me will be able to marry her." Gaston said to Beast arrogantly.


	6. Chapter 6 Distorted Faces

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being a little short but I am saving the good stuff for the next chapter. ;) Thank you for the people that have being reviewing, following, and faving my story I appreciate it.**

Date Written: 5/17/15

**Chapter 6 Distorted Faces**

**Belle**

It didn't make any sense that Gaston was so adamant about marrying Belle. She knew the only reason that he wanted to be with her was because he thought of her as beautiful and he wanted three arrogant boys like him running around. So far at the age of eighteen-years-old Belle was not looking for love, but now that may change if she sticks around with Beast any longer.

_'My heart feels warm around him and he's so protective of me when it comes to Gaston. One day I will have the courage to tell him what happened to me.' _Belle thought to herself with a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Beast asked Belle curiously.

Before, Belle could reply back to answer Beast's question. She could feel something wrapping around her ankles. Beast looked at Belle with concern as her smile turned into a worried frown as she was lifted up by a tree branch. She looked at the tree branch and noticed that it was a deformed human. Belle knew that she couldn't use her bow and arrow because the enchanted tree wouldn't be affected by it.

"Beast this tree seems to act like a human," Belle said to Beast as the enchanted tree swung her around by the ankle.

"I didn't think turning humans into enchanted objects was possible." Beast said to Belle in astonishment.

"Well this is real life and not a fairytale. I guess anything is possible these days," Belle said to Beast as she chuckled.

"That's funny, Belle. But I need to figure out a way to save you." Beast said to Belle with a laugh.

"I can handle getting myself out of this tree's grasp," Belle said to Beast as she gave him a sly smile.

"I'm going to help you anyways." Beast said to Belle as he used his black, thick claws to scratch at the tree trunk.

A disembodied scream came from the enchanted tree and then more screams had started to echo in the woods. Gaston whipped out two knives and turned around trying to pinpoint where the screams were coming from.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast<strong>

"No, you will not rescue Belle." Gaston said to Beast in outrage.

"Who cares what you think, Gaston? I care about, Belle. All you care about is what you can get out of her." Beast said to Gaston as he climbed up the tree.

"Should my reasons for rescuing Belle matter to you?" Gaston asked Beast in a haughty tone.

"I don't have time to argue with you. I know that you are trying to distract me." Beast said to Gaston as he continued climbing.

Gaston watched Beast climbing up the tree to rescue Belle. He felt like his desire for her was bursting into flames. He wanted her more than ever and he knew that he had to get Beast out of his way for good. Gaston threw his knives aiming towards Beast's back.

The knives hit the middle of Beast's back and Gaston grinned deviously as he watched Beast roar in pain. It was even better to see Beast fall backwards and land with a loud thump on the ground. Belle had looked down at the fallen Beast and wondered if he was okay.

"Beast!" Belle shouted out to Beast as she hung upside down.

"He can't hear you, Belle." Gaston shouted to Beast with a laugh.

"I can't believe that you did Beast like that," Belle shouted out to Gaston infuriated.

"Who gives a damn about that ugly beast?" Gaston said to Belle with a snobby attitude.

"I give a damn about Beast. So far he's sweet, kind, and caring unlike a pervert that I know." Belle said to Gaston as she pulled out a little dagger and stabbed the disembodied human tree in its eye.

The human tree screeched out in pain and let Belle free fall from its grasp. Belle didn't feel like screaming because she didn't want neither Beast nor Gaston know that she was scared. She focused on landing on her feet and hopefully not hurting herself. However, instead of landing on her feet Gaston stood there with his arms outstretched to catch her which he did with success.

Belle was in shock that Gaston caught her even though she had wished it were Beast instead. Gaston looked into her eyes for a second and then kissed her for a long while, and neither of them heard Beast weakly get up and walked over towards Gaston staggering a little.

"Get your hands off of Belle," Beast said to Gaston as he gently pulled Belle away.

Beast gathered out of his frustration as he balled up his hands into fists and punched Gaston in the nose hard with his right hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Belle<strong>

"He's jealous because I'm kissing the young maiden of your dreams?" Gaston said to Beast in a taunting tone as he wiped his bleeding nose.

"Belle are you okay?" Beast asked Belle as he turned his attention away from Gaston.

"I'm okay, Beast. Just calm down you gave Gaston what he deserved," Belle said to Beast as they walked away from Gaston.

Beast and Belle looked at the trees and noticed that each tree trunk had distorted human faces of men, women, and children. They could see their deformed mouths moving and the only sound they could hear from them were disembodied moans. The blue sky that was above them turned dreary and the grass turned from green to brown. Then the fresh air changed into a chilling breeze and mist surrounded the whole woods.

"This is like a horror story bound to end badly for us," Beast said to Belle as they walked through the woods.

"Don't be so judgmental we have come so far. Don't you have any sense of adventure at all?" Belle said to Beast as she looped her left arm around Beast's left arm.

"Sorry about that I am just having a tough day is all. I'm not taking it out on you or anything," Beast said to Belle as they kept on walking.

"Gaston is a handful and I know eventually that he will be right back after us. He's going to do everything in his power to tear us apart," Belle said to Beast as they kept their eyes on the distorted human trees that kept on screaming.

"Maybe one day after we get to know each other well enough one day that we could be together," Beast said to Belle as her eyes widened in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7 In The Dark

**A/N: Sorry for the long pause on updating with some things getting in my way, and I apologize for another short chapter. I'm finally moving the story along to having Beast and Belle actually getting into more adventures.**

Date Written: 5/24/15

**Chapter 7 In The Dark**

**Beast**

_'Maybe I shouldn't have said that to Belle. I felt like I was just in the moment when I said that, but I feel like she may feel the same way for me.' _Beast thought to himself as his eyes looked down at the ground.

"Beastdon't think that I'm objecting what you told me. I would be honored to be with you, so stop doubting yourself." Belle said to Beast in a comforting tone.

"We have only known each other for so little time, and you know me so well already." Beast said to Belle as a long tree branch reached out towards them.

"These distorted humans are trying to grab us and I don't understand why," Belle said to Beast as they both stepped back.

It didn't matter that he was in the woods alone with Belle. He even realized that Adelaide was no longer on his mind anymore. It seemed to him that she no longer existed in his world since she had broken up with him. Now things seemed different for him and he was happy about it.

The distorted trees lifted up their feet which were the roots that kept them grounded and shook the whole ground where they were walking.

The vibrations made them feel like an earthquake was coming and they could feel their feet sinking into the ground, and swallowing them up at their ankles and then within seconds they were waist deep until they were swallowed up completely. The ground flattened and covered up the hole that Beast and Belle had sunken down in as if it never existed. Beast and Belle could not see anything because of the darkness.

"Belle are you conscious?" Beast asked Belle with a quivering tone.

"I'm okay, Beast. Are you hurt?" Belle said to Beast as she felt around for an opening.

"I'm going to dig us out of here," Beast said to Belle as he dug at the side wall where they stood.

She could hear Beast digging at the side wall of the hole that swallowed them up. Belle couldn't believe that the perfect moment was ruined because of the distorted human trees. She felt like she had so much to say to Beast, but she didn't know how to express her feelings toward him. Belle could feel her cold heart thawing out since the Beast said those kind words to her about the future. She knew in her heart that in the future that she would want to spend her life with the Beast even though he felt so human to her. Belle had started to wonder if Beast was not a monster that he must have been a human once in his life and just has not said anything to her about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Belle<strong>

Beast and Belle had finally gotten out of the closed up hole that they were trapped in and once again they started back walking.

"Those distorted humans just dragged us down to the ground for no reason," Beast said to Belle feeling dazed.

"It's like they are enchanted humans with no free will in their minds or hearts." Belle said to Beast trying to be reasonable.

"Maybe we can find a way to save these people lives. It wouldn't be right to leave them like distorted trees." Beast said to Belle feeling sympathetic for the distorted humans.

"Who knows how long they have been like this anyways?" Belle asked Beast with sadness lingering in her voice.

He could feel change in his superficial mind and heart over the distorted humans living out their lives in the woods. It didn't feel right to the Beast that the humans were cursed to such a fate as the one they are living in now. He felt as if that him and Belle were meant to somehow save these humans from their torment and keep moving on to the Enchantress Sanctuary.

_'Everywhere you go there will be an obstacle that you and Belle must face together or alone. Everything that will be thrown at the two of you will always have a purpose and a reason behind it, but that is all I will say for now.' _Dahlia said to Beast and Belle through their minds as her voice faded away.

"Did you also hear what Dahlia was telling us?" Beast asked Belle in astonishment.

"Yes, I heard what she told us. You are right, Beast it's definitely meant for us to be in the dark woods together. It was no accident that we met each other at all," Belle said to Beast as she thought back on what they went through so far.

"Her voice surprised me but I believe what she's saying to me." Beast said to Belle as he looked at her.

"I'm not afraid to go through obstacles. Because in the real world as humans we go through obstacles. I believe Dahlia may be testing our courage and strength to get through the dark woods in one piece." Belle said to Beast as she thought about what Dahlia was doing to the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast<strong>

"I have not talked to her since my fiancée left me," Beast said to Belle secretly hoping that she wouldn't be upset at what he said.

"Your fiancée? I shouldn't be surprised about that." Belle said to Beast as she looked into his eyes.

"How do you feel about me once having a fiancée?" Beast asked Belle curiously as they walked side by side.

Belle was astonished that he would tell her something that personal to her. In her mind it really meant that he felt some kind of way for her, which that made her happy. However, she was afraid to let Beast know how happy she was right now.

"You must have been quite the looker to get a fiancée. If you don't mind me asking you this question. How long were the two of you together?" Belle said to Beast in a casual tone.

"As a human man I was a jerk, and yes I was handsome. My ex-fiancée was so vain and was crazy about me for my looks and the sex that we had. I didn't realize it until now that it was an unnatural relationship." Beast said to Belle as he felt relieved that he admitted his true thoughts to her.

"You are not like other men, Beast. Most men will not admit that they were attracted to a woman for her looks and the sex that they had with her," Belle said to Beast as she admired his honesty.

"We need to find a way to free the distorted tree humans in the dark woods." Beast said to Belle as he pushed the thoughts of his superficial self behind.

"We can get through this obstacle and other future obstacles, and still make it to the Enchantress Sanctuary." Belle said to Beast confidently as they split up and walked towards the distorted trees.

Beast touched the tree trunk and could feel it breathing and that was when he knew those poor people needed to be saved. It didn't feel right to him that these strangers were fated to be distorted trees and terrorizing people that happened to come across the dark woods.

'Just because I was once a man that turned into a beast. It doesn't make it right for these people to be distorted human trees for no reason at all. Belle and I must find a way to save all of these people's lives,' Beast thought to himself as he watched Belle pacing around the trees.


	8. Chapter 8 Only Human

**Author's Note: Sorry for being MIA on for so long. A lot has happened in June 2012 my mom passed away, in May 2014 I graduated from college with my A.A. degree in Art, and in January 2015 I started back college again to go for my Bachelors in a different field. However, I am doing a lot right now still but I will be updating much as possible. I hope that my followers on my stories do not think that I have forgotten about you all which I have not. I apologize for the short chapter. I have been working on this chapter on and off for almost a year.**

Date: 5/31/15

**Chapter 8**** Only Human **

**Beast**

'_Maybe I shouldn't have said that to Belle. I felt like I was just in the moment when I said that, but I feel like she may feel the same way for me.' _ Beast thought to himself as his eyes downcast to the ground.

"Beast don't think that I'm objecting what you told me. I would be honored to be with you, so stop doubting yourself." Belle said to Beast in a comforting tone.

"We have only known each other for so little time, and you know me so well already." Beast said to Belle as a long tree branch reached out towards them.

"These distorted humans are trying to grab us and I don't understand why," Belle said to Beast as they both stepped back.

It didn't matter that he was in the woods alone with Belle. He even realized that Adelaide was no longer on his mind anymore. It seemed to him that she no longer existed in his world since she had broken up with him. Now things seemed different for him and he was happy about it. The distorted trees lifted up their feet which were the roots that kept them grounded and shook the whole ground where they were walking.

The vibrations made them feel like an earthquake was coming and they could feel their feet sinking into the ground, and swallowing them by their ankles and then within seconds they were waist deep until they were swallowed up completely. The ground flattened and covered up the hole that Beast and Belle had sunken down in as if it never existed. Beast and Belle could not see anything because of the darkness.

"Belle are you hurt?" Beast asked Belle with a quivering tone.

"I'm okay, Beast. Are you hurt?" Belle said to Beast as she felt around for an opening.

"I'm going to dig us out of here," Beast said to Belle as he dug at the side wall where they stood.

"I don't mind helping you dig at all." Belle said to Beast as she reached in her pocket and found a shovel.

In her hand the shovel expanded into a normal sized shovel. Beast looked with amazement as the shovel magically grew before their eyes. Belle finally believed what Dahlia had told her all along that she literally had everything that she needed for her journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Belle<strong>

"When we get ourselves out of here. I think that we are going to have a lot to talk about," Belle said to Beast.

"Yes, we do. But I hope that it's nothing bad going on between us." Beast said to Belle feeling worried.

"Well the only thing that keeps shocking me is that you were once engaged. What if she comes back and just decides that she wants you back?" Belle said to Beast looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Trust me, Belle. She doesn't want to get back together with me. No offense I am still a jerk and think that outer beauty is more important than inner beauty," Beast admitted to Belle as he waited for her reaction.

"I already knew that all you care about is outer beauty. I can tell by the way you keep looking at me as if you want to kiss me, but you keep pulling yourself away from me." Belle said to Beast as he gave her a nervous look.

Belle couldn't believe how honest Beast was being with her. In her heart she felt as if the Beast could change long as he was willing to change on his own. Until, that day comes she could not picture him getting out of that simple minded mentality on his own without a little help.

"You read me like a book, Belle. You are the first person to ever do this," Beast said to Belle as he walked up to her.

'_Be patient, Belle. I know how you and Beast feel about each other. I don't want the two of you going too fast and end up having something bad happen.' _Dahlia said to Belle in her thoughts in a hushed tone.

'_I'm trying my hardest to be patient. However, there is something about him that draws me to him.' _Belle said to Dahlia in her thoughts.

'_I don't want you to end up getting hurt again. You are still already hurting enough since your traumatic experience.' _Dahlia said to Belle in a concern tone.

'_I understand what you mean, Dahlia. However, I don't believe that him and I are in love. We barely know each other like that anyways.' _Belle said to Dahlia as Beast helped her out of the hole they were stuck in.

'_That's understandable the two of you will be going through so much together, but I refuse to tell you how it will all end.' _Dahlia said to Belle as her voice faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast<strong>

'_All I can think about is how much I have lost and hoping that arrogant man won't be back any time soon.'_ Beast thought to himself as he helped Belle out of the hole.

'_You need to focus on your quest and also protect Belle whenever you can. However, remember that she is able to handle herself.' _Dahlia said to Beast in a stern tone.

Beast thought about what Dahlia said and was trying to make sense of it until he heard a voice behind him.

"You thought that you could just take me out so easily and get away with it," Beast turned around and saw that he was face-to-face with Gaston.

"Gaston what have you done to Belle?" Beast asked Gaston as his eyes scanned for Belle.

"It doesn't matter where she is. However, I will tell you this that Belle is mine and you will never be able to find her." Gaston said to Beast as he wielded his dagger from his knife pocket on his belt.

"Tell me where she is. I will not leave without her," Beast said to Gaston as his voice deepened into a guttural growl.

Gaston looked into Beast's eyes with deep intensity as he stood up tall and proud. Secretly, knowing that he had finally gotten over on him. Beast kept his mouth in a grimace trying to hide how he was truly feeling knowing that Belle disappeared without him knowing it.


End file.
